


[Podfic] Tiny Houses

by Jinxy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Abortion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Body Horror, Coverart, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Jossed, Kid Fic, M/M, Magic, Magic Made Them Do It, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Pack Dynamics, Pack Politics, Permanent Injury, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Pregnancy Time Skip, Rape/Non-con Elements, ReMoPodMo, SUPER SLOW BUILD, Slow Build, Suicidal Thoughts, Witches, pre-season 3, soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[11:18:03] | Podfic of ohmyjetsabel's <strong><i>Tiny Houses</i></strong>.</p><p>
  <i>"So this is what Stiles does. He lies in Scott’s bed and waits for Melissa to say she’s found someone to get it out of him, to cure him of the wrongness and the bad, and he dreams.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>God, he dreams.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He dreams of fire and swollen bellies and that scene in Alien, of giving birth to jackals through his urethra, the whole horrific nine yards. His head is a terrible place to be, he can’t imagine his stomach is much better, why anyone would want to put a thing inside of it."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Tiny Houses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tiny Houses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/962085) by [ohmyjetsabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyjetsabel/pseuds/ohmyjetsabel). 
  * Inspired by [Tiny Houses: a fanmix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024489) by [sk_lou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_lou/pseuds/sk_lou). 



> **_Notes From The Author:_**  
>  Contains: Non-con penetrative sex of the ‘magic made them do it and neither consented’ variety, brief Derek on Stiles violence slightly stronger than is normal in canon, graphic description of injuries from aforementioned non-con penetration and violence, description of animal sacrifices, mentions of attempted self-induced abortion, brief consumption of alcohol from a pregnant person, suicidal thoughts, slightly graphic descriptions of a surgery and permanent injuries, topics relating to adoption, minor character death (flashback), and some run-of-the-mill ‘can’t have MPREG in a non-MPREG universe without it’ gender essentialism.

**Download:**

[](https://www.mediafire.com/download/mp7od415kcqrz11/%5BTeen%20Wolf%5D%20Tiny%20Houses.mp3) [](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hirl5jx9cc2cbop/01%20%5BTeen%20Wolf%5D%20Tiny%20Houses.m4b)

**MP3** |622MB  :::::   **M4B** |322MB

_Length: 11:18:03_

**Chapter 1** [0:03:00] »  **Chapter 2** [1:56:00] »  **Chapter 3** [3:35:00] »  **Chapter 4** [5:25:00]

**Chapter 5** [6:52:00] »  **Chapter 6** [8:06:00] »  **Chapter 7** [9:42:00] 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> **PERFORMER'S NOTES/AWKNOWLEDGEMENTS:**
> 
> The voice of Lillian was lovingly supplied by the various babes of YouTubeLand, and the always lovely, and encouraging, [ **dapatty**](../users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty). 
> 
> The music played in this podfic was compiled by 3 awesome peeps, who deserve all the praise for their impeccable musical stylings: [**ohmyjetsabel**](http://ohmyjetsabel.tumblr.com/), [**jsea**](../users/jsea/pseuds/jsea) and [**sk_lou**](https://twitter.com/sk_lou). (Also you can check out sk_lou's Tiny Houses Fanmix [**HERE**](1024489):)
> 
> This podfic was beta'd by my most amazing and cherished friend, [**jsea**](http://castmeaway.livejournal.com/). She had so much helpful advice and did oh so much handholding and cheerleading. I don't think this podfic would exist without her. _She's the bee's knees, homeslice._
> 
> Muchos gracias to my fandom wifey [**reliand**](reliand.tumblr.com) for so graciously providing all of us with some beautiful banner art! _She's the cat's pyjamas! Meow!_
> 
> Massive gratitude to [**ohmyjetsabel**](https://twitter.com/AngstyG) | [**AngstyG**](http://t.co/KCxi4ZGyrZ) for letting me transform this fucking awesome fic! I experienced the most immense pleasure performing this story, trying to bring it to life with my aural tones. I think Angsty did a marvelous thing with Tiny Houses, and I hope the podfic lives up to her awesomeness. Also, she was super patient with me when I constantly bugged her via email with all my questions.  _She's the dog's bollocks, *slurp*._
> 
> There is a commentary at the end of this podfic. If you'd like to hear my thoughts and notes then stay tuned after the exit music. Please excuse my excessive ums, likes, you knows, backround bumps, giggles and nervous banter (also a cameo from my mother). I'm quite shy and it's harder than you'd think to just freestyle talk.
> 
> There are some small iffy sound issues between hours 7 and 9. I hope they are barely noticeable, if at all, but if you do catch them, my apologies. I hope they don't take you out of the storytelling. I'm super duper anal about stuff (hehe), so there is a larger than average chance I'm making mountains out of molehills. 
> 
> This was my ReMoPodMo/1 Year Podfic Anniversary Podfic. It was made with all the love.<3 And in the spirit of Lillian Natalia Stilinski-Hale, I flash my eyes at you to say this podfic is: _From Me, For You._
> 
> ♥ Jinxy/Deidra 
> 
> [**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/mistressjinx) | [**Tumblr**](http://jinxyreads.tumblr.com) | [**Dreamwidth**](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
